


Watch Me Burn

by AmaliaIR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Harry and Draco are the only ones left in the showers and Harry discovers something about himself that leaves him (and Draco) breathless.





	Watch Me Burn

Harry was pretty beat after Quidditch practice, like everyone else. They found out just seconds before starting that the Slytherin team were also supposed to practice that day, and everyone, including their heads of house refused to compromise, so they shared the field. It was tense to say the least, with two sets of Bludgers flying around, several people fighting over Quaffles, and what affected Harry the most, two Snitches and another extremely aggravating seeker.

Malfoy had been a pain in his arse the entire time, and he distracted Harry so much he took twice as long to find his Snitch than what it usually did. He was hoping to break his own record today.

But now it was over and Harry was just hoping to take a long refreshing shower and go back to the common room. Like a good team captain, he let the others hop in the showers first and he waited until one was available. The only problem was that today the Slytherins were also showering at the same time and it was taking so much longer. Every time someone from his team left a shower, it got filled right away and it seemed to Harry as though they took their sweet time . He tried not to stare, though, because the showers were open and he could basically see everyone, everywhere if he wanted to. They were all used to it anyway.

Finally, finally, a spot opened up and he stepped in as fast as he could, almost tripping in his own pants as he took them off.

"I saw it first, Potter."

Malfoy hopped in brusquely, with his hand on the tap.

Harry had half a mind to shove him against the wall and make a scene, but he was far too tired to deal with him. Plus, he had never been this close to Malfoy without any clothes on, and the whole thing threw Harry off. He guessed no one would really feel comfortable while naked in front of their nemesis, so he didn't read much into it and walked away after a dirty look in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy smirked, his cheeks still red from the heat of late summer and the practice.

Luckily, he only had to wait a minute more before he could take his rightful place under the water, and Harry felt most of his stress wash right off. He stood like that under the water with his eyes closed until he lost track of time and it wasn't until someone called his name that he moved at all.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, already dressed and looking like a new person. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, go ahead. I'm just tired. I'll be there in a few."

Ron nodded and walked away, leaving Harry to realize that he was pretty much the last one still in the room. Everyone else had gone already, except for one person who was still showering just one stall away from Harry.

Malfoy.

He seemed to be just as relaxed as Harry had been a few seconds ago, his head bent forward as he let the water fall all over his neck and back. His blond hair seemed darker and longer while wet, and his deep breathing made his chest expand in slow and frankly calming movements.

The door slammed behind Ron and the echo resounded in the almost empty showers, making Malfoy jump. Harry looked away quickly, suddenly very aware of how much he had been staring at him. Everyone knew the etiquette down here was not to peek, much less ogle intensely for what felt like minutes. Harry had never had a problem following that rule. e'd never felt the need to look at anyone else so he wasn't sure what had just happened.

He grabbed the soap from the shelf on the wall and washed his face well, all while having the distinct feeling of someone watching him. He ignored it for as long as he could, but then curiosity won and he turned his head slightly to the right to try and see if Malfoy was watching him.

If he wasn't mistaken, Malfoy turned his head awfully quickly just then.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and his heart accelerated just as fast. This whole situation stopped feeling like just a simple shower anymore but Harry wasn't really sure of what it had turned into yet. Was Malfoy just curious like he had been a few minutes before, or was he up to something else? He was usually very good at reading Malfoy; the glint in his eye when he was lying, the twitch in the corner of his lips when he was scared, the way his eyes were round and clear when he was genuinely happy…

But he couldn't look at his face now, because it would seem as though he is looking at something else and Harry wasn't, he wasn't trying to see anything of Malfoy's. It's not like it was that great anyway. Harry could imagine what Malfoy's body looked like under the clothes (not that he ever did) and it wasn't a big deal, really. Just a normal body that was probably fit and well groomed and certainly not something worth taking risks over.

He heard the sound of the shampoo bottle being popped open, and after a few seconds Harry made the bold decision to face Malfoy. His plan had worked, as Malfoy had his eyes closed as he shampooed his hair. Harry felt a thrill inside him that worried him slightly, but he pushed that feeling aside for now because he wouldn't have much time before Malfy opened his eyes again. Harry shamelessly took in as much as possible; Malfoy's long neck and defined chest, his trimmed midsection decorated with blond hair trailing down and down and…

Malfoy's legs seemed stronger than what harry would have thought, and he was all lean and long and so elegant it wa hard to believe someone actually looked so good naked. It was probably all just a trick of the light coming in through the small windows or the water running down his body, because Harry refused to believe he was feeling so lightheaded just from a nude body a few meters away from him.

Malfoy cleared his throat and with cold mortification, Harry's eyes flew to his face. He had been caught red-handed and he had no way of playing this off as a mistake. Malfoy's expression was unquestionably serious, and he seemed to be about to raise an eyebrow when Harry turned away and stared at the wall in front of him. He took a few deep breaths and then reached for the bottle of shampoo for lack of a better thing to do. He didn't know what to say to make this better. It was worse enough that he had disappointed himself by giving in to this unexplained urge, but now Malfoy would think Harry was some sick pervert who liked to watch other people shower.

But Harry had only ever wanted to watch _Malfoy_ shower. He didn't know why or how and the implications that had would haunt him for the rest of the school-year, he was sure. He couldn't think about that right now. He just didn't want Malfoy to feel violated or uncomfortable because of him. If Harry were him, he'd be angry too.

Would he, though? Harry realized that when he thought Malfoy had been watching him he didn't feel unsafe or perturbed. He had been excited and curious, and maybe eve hopeful.

Harry decided to try out something, before trying to explain this to Malfoy, because he had a hunch he couldn't ignore.

He popped open the bottle of shampoo as loudly as he could, poured some into his palm, and put the bottle back. He stepped away from the water so it wouldn't hit his head, and he turned his whole body towards Malfoy, his hands reaching up to his hair and his eyes closing. He had never felt a vulnerable in front of malfoy as he did right then, his whole body there for him to see while he was defenseless and quite literally unable to see what was happening.

Harry felt ashamed to admit that the thrill was ridiculously intoxicating, almost as good as watching Malfoy or perhaps even better. He couldn't be completely sure that Malfoy was watching him, but he was nearly certain that he was.

He took his time shampooing and massaging his hair, creating so much foam he almost didn't know what to do with it, but it was worth it just imagining the way Malfoy's grey eyes were trailing down Harry's body, maybe cautiously, perhaps even hungrily…

Harry had to interrupt that thought and open his eyes because he could feel himself start to get hard and that was not where he had wanted this to go. At least consciously.

He caught Malfoy's eyes for a second before he looked away, and they were wide and not at all angry. Harry's relief was short-lived, however, because he was now half-hard in an open shower with Draco Malfoy just a few steps away and everything had gone out of control way too quickly.

He removed the shampoo and thought that it was probably time to go. He hadn't properly cleaned himself entirely but he could always use another, more private shower in the castle.

Somehow, the thought was disappointing.

He sighed deeply as he watched the last of the shampoo bubbles go down the drain and attempted to think of anything sad or disgusting that would _soften_ his situation so he could walk away with as much dignity as possible towards his towel and clothes.

A dull thud interrupted his thoughts, followed by a whispered, "Fuck." Harry couldn't help but shift his eyes towards Malfoy again, and saw that he had dropped his soap. He wasn't looking Harry, he just stood there looking at the bar of soap as if trying to decide whether to pick it up or not, so Harry averted his gaze and made a point to turn around almost completely so Malfoy knew that he had no intention of watching him bend over, as much as the thought sparked butterflies in Harry's stomach.

Malfoy cleared his throat. Twice. Louder the second time.

Harry's head turned so fast his neck hurt, but he was glad he had because Malfoy was halfway through picking up the soap, bent over in half and his entire skin blushed. It became abundantly clear that he had wanted Harry to see this, as he moved slower than normal and looked to be struggling to keep a neutral expression on his face. Harry's insides were buzzing with excitement and possibilities, but it was nothing compared to the way he felt when Malfoy straightened up and he was able to see just _how much_ Malfoy was into this.

Harry's throat went dry. Malfoy was much harder than him, but not for long, he knew. He could barely believe this was happening, and wondered if this was something new for Malfoy as it was for him.

Though thinking back, this shone a new light in his long-standing obsession with Malfoy. He just never imagined it would manifest this way, with very little prompting from both their parts. No one had even said a word yet.

So now he was fully hard in a shared shower with an equally aroused Draco Malfoy and no idea where to go from here. He had inadvertently started this whole thing and after Malfoy took the last step, he felt it was his turn to continue. And by Gods did he want to…

He could go over and… kiss him? The thought was enticing but it didn't sound quite right for this moment. Malfoy had definitely wanted Harry to see him, and he looked like he had also enjoyed watching Harry, so he should go with that.

Harry grabbed the soap again and slowly began to lather himself, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. It was scary how willing he was to do this; to display himself in front of Malfoy with little shame and such unexpected pleasure. He had never been particularly shy when it came to his body but this was something else, and the more he did it the more he wanted to be bold and take it a step further.

Like lock eyes with Malfoy.

Malfoy's body was to the side, as if attempting to hide his erection, but he was looking at Harry, his eyes clearly following the path that Harry's hands were trailing across how own body. It took him a few seconds to realize Harry was looking back, and when he did he locked eyes with Harry. Malfoy never turned down a challenge from Harry.

Harry had scrubbed every part of his body so he put the soap back and let the water do its job, never taking his eyes away from Malfoy. He was so sensitive now that even the falling water was doing things to him and all he wanted to do was touch himself. Meanwhile, Malfoy was still as a statue, his pink lips parted slightly as he took in slow breaths. He seemed too calmed while Harry was a wreck inside, and he wondered if he'd be able to even things out between them.

In a stroke of genius or madness, Harry reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock.

It took everything in him not to break Malfoy's gaze to drop his head back and moan, but it was worth it when Malfoy choked on his own breath and broke eye contact first. Harry smiled without meaning to, but seeing Malfoy flustered was too good to hold back. It was short-lived, however, because when Malfoy composed himself his eyes fixed on Harry's hold of himself with a hungry look that made his knees weaken, and suddenly he could feel the blood pulsating through his impossibly hard length.

So he stroked himself once.

Harry swore he saw Malfoy's (admittedly beautiful) cock grow harder and he had to balance himself with his other hand on the wall.

Malfoy's eyes trailed up his body until he was looking at Harry's face once more, and the look of determination was almost as arousing to Harry as his naked form. His sleek fingers wrapped around himself too, and as if he was saying 'scared, Potter?' he pumped his fist twice.

Harry wasn't scared. Maybe he should have been, masturbating with his supposed enemy in the showers, but all he felt was unmatched excitement and anticipation for what would come next. So he did the only logical thing in his mind and moved his hand back and forth three times.

And Malfoy did four. And Harry five. And he wanted to remember every single stroke of Malfoy's hand but he lost count way too quickly, and all that was left was the sound of water and skin and rapid breathing. Harry could have finished several times by now, but he didn't want this to end just like that, plus even this was a competition with Malfoy, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose.

Malfoy ran his other hand down his face to remove some of the drops of water there, and then continued down his body until it stopped at his thigh and dug his fingers in rather hard. The image of Malfoy all wet and giving himself so much pleasure was one that would fuel Harry's fantasies for a really long time, and he could only hope that he was giving Malfoy the same quality material. He wanted Malfoy to think of him like this when they saw each other around the castle, to remember how eager and willing Harry was being when they shared classes together, to picture Harry's throbbing hardness for him when he was alone under the covers at night.

Because no one had made Harry feel so desperate and turned on, and he wanted Malfoy to know it and _see_ it.

Harry set a faster pace and this time he didn't hold back a moan deep in his throat.

"Fuck…" Malfoy breathed out, matching Harry' speed, his brow furrowed with intensity and his bottom lip trembling. "You…"

Harry hadn't known how much he had wanted to hear Malfoy's voice until he spoke, even though he wasn't making much sense. "What?" He mostly mouthed, as he had difficulty finding his voice.

Malfoy took a few ragged breaths and licked his lips. "Fuck you."

The words weren't malicious, and they weren't exactly dirty talk either, but still they sent pleasure shooting all over Harry' body and he moaned once again, loving the thought of Malfoy hearing him and getting even more worked up. Malfoy always liked to keep composure so it was nothing short of amazing seeing him like this. Harry would cry out at the top of his lungs if it meant he made Malfoy lose all control.

Harry pushed himself off the wall and with his free hand reached up to his chest and twisted his own nipple slightly, the added pressure only making him gasp and breathe louder. Malfoy's jaw dropped as if he couldn't believe Harry's audacity, but then he was back to his intense expression and looked ready to insult Harry again.

Harry didn't give him a chance, though, he pinched his other nipple even harder and groaned as he thrusted into his own hand, feeling such an enormous high he thought he'd never be able to come down.

He noticed how Malfoy gripped himself even tighter and Harry could practically feel how tight it must be. He wouldn't last long, not if he continued with the shameless display he was putting on for Malfoy, while he looked like he wanted nothing more than to bend him over and fuck him intothe wall. Harry wasn't sure if he necessarily wanted to do that, it was a whole different thing, but he liked the idea of Malfoy thinking about it.

With his jaw set tight and his hand practically bruising his own thigh, Malfoy was fighting with himself for control and Harry was determined to make him lose it.

With a last twist to both his nipples Harry reached for his mouth and sucked two of his fingers. Malfoy almost stopped his stroking in anticipation. Harry pulled his fingers out, dragging down his bottom lip, and then widened his stance. He loved to do this when he was touching himself alone, and never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that he'd be doing it in front of Draco Malfoy, but here he was. He brushed the soft skin of his balls on the way down and then pushed his fingers against his perineum with a needy moan.

He was so close, his eyes closed down on his own accord, but he opened them when he heard Malfoy breathing so hard it was as if he was standing in front of him.

And in a second he was.

Malfoy had crossed the distance between them in two fast strides and he crashed against Harry awkwardly but determinedly. He held Harry close by grabbing a fistful of his hair at the back of the head and joining their foreheads together, but still pumping his fist rapidly and maintaining eye contact with Harry. Harry was so shocked that it took him too long to notice how Malfoy's skin felt against his, hot and slick with water but his body firm and oddly commanding. Their cocks were so close to one another they practically touched every time they pulled their hands back and Harry felt Malfoy's breath over his upper lip every time he exhaled.

He tried to move his hand between his legs to touch Malfoy, his arm, his waist, something, he didn't care, but Malfoy stopped him. "No. Keep going. Touch yourself."

Harry whimpered pathetically but did as he was told, and just tried to enjoy this moment before it all came to an inevitable end, no matter how much he was also desperate for that end.

Malfoy moved his body even closer, the wet tip of his cock brushing against Harry's stomach and Harry's against his. Harry couldn't believe he was about to come over Draco Malfoy while he came over Harry, and it all became too much until there was nothing but feeling spreading through his body, and Malfoy's eyes like two suns blinding him, carrying him through the moment with their attention and...comfort. Harry didn't want to miss a thing, so he tried his best not to close his eyes even as he came hard and fast with embarrassingly loud moans that he couldn't control. His body shook and his legs threatened to give out but the firm grasp Malfoy had on him reminded him that this wasn't entirely over, not yet.

Malfoy had waited for Harry to come back to himself a little before letting go, giving himself barely three more strokes and finally, _finally_ losing all control. Harry took the chance to wrap both arms around Malfoy as he thrusted and came in hot spurts over Harry's skin, little gasps escaping his open mouth as he club impossibly close to Harry. It was the best Harry had felt in a long time, and he wanted to remember this forever in case he was dreaming or in a very wonderful parallel universe.

Slowly, Malfoy calmed down and straightened up, so Harry had to reluctantly let go of him. They stood in front of each other, still breathing rather hard and blushing.

Malfoy found Harry's eyes for a second before he stepped back and turned away. He got under the water of his shower, which was still running, and cleaned himself up. Harry didn't move for a while, mostly because his muscles were having a hard time responding, but also because he wanted to see if Malfoy would look at him again.

He didn't.

Malfoy turned off the water and began to walk over to his belongings, leaving Harry with something weird in the pit of his stomach and no other choice but to finish washing up as well.

When Harry was done, Malfoy was already dressed, and strangely enough, he was holding Harry's towel and walking over to him.

He held the towel open for Harry. "Put something on, Potter. Have you got no shame?"

Harry smiled and took the towel, wrapping it around his middle. "Thank you."

Malfoy did something that might have been a smile, too. "Bye."

It occured to Harry that he hadn't kissed Malfoy, and the need to do it grew inside like a vine threatening to choke him.

He grabbed Malfoy by the forearm before he could walk away and reached up to kiss him. His lips were cold from the water, but soft and perfect against Harry's.

"I'll see you around," Harry said when he pulled away.

Malfoy reached over and took a hold of Harry's chin. "No, Potter. _I'll be seeing you._ "

He walked away before Harry's brain could work again, and he realized that he would never ever be able to come back here under normal circumstances again.

But there were so many other places left to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @keyflight790 for being a wonderful beta!


End file.
